<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves of the Sea Writ on Your Skin by OnceAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927382">Waves of the Sea Writ on Your Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways'>OnceAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Body Worship, Cute, F/M, Fluff, stretch marks positive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:59:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The waves of the sea writ on your skin. You were made for me. And I dear heart, am utterly devoted to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Ashe &amp; Billy Bones, Abigail Ashe/Billy Bones, Billy Bones/Abigail Ashe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves of the Sea Writ on Your Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CCiwyyop3g0/?igshid=10aqoqx2v0h7v">Work inspired by this Instagram post </a>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s careful exploration of Abigail’s body came to an abrupt halt when his ministrations reached the malleable skin of her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” he breathed eyes still on the hidden skin on her hip bone beneath her chemise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately dropped to his knees before her seated form on the bed and drug his surprised eyes to her questioning ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” he asked in a whisper indicating lifting her chemise to inspect the flesh that his hands were reverently tracing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” she breathed in response, her eyes still full of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes went back to his hands under her chemise as he carefully lifted it to her waist, ignoring her center which was now revealed to the warm air of the room, in favor of inspecting the pale marks his fingers were fascinated with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his eyes traced pale and uneven flesh that his fingers had already marked, he breathing became shallow. He did not speak for several moments so Abigail started to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that my skin is not...the ideal. I have always wondered if I were the only person with such unsightly skin mars. My theory was only confirmed when I saw, well, you” she blushed in the last bit using her arm to make a vague gesture at the large and sturdy form that was Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy cocked his head in question. Gracious, he was clueless. “Your skin is sunkissed and taut and your scars speak of survival and hard work and strength and mine well, they are just unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy still did not immediately say anything until a few more moments then he started in a soft voice “My childhood home was full of love and letters. My parents loved each other, they loved my siblings and I, and they loved letters. We discussed new ideas and books and news together. My next home was the sea with my brothers all working together for a common cause. There wasn’t so much discussion or letters, but we supported each other without those things. Now, there’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally brought his blue eyes to hers shining with withheld tears and breathed “Abigail, you are my final home and have somehow married my two worlds for with you I can discuss books and big ideas and things both great and mundane. But I also know that we can speak without words but with actions and are equals and will support each other. For Abigail, these marks? They are waves of the sea writ on your skin. You were made for me. And I dear heart, am utterly devoted to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail forever cherished her marks which after the births of three children and the passage of time began to appear other places as well. Billy too appreciated them, reverently tracing them every morning and night with his fingers and mouth. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Black Sails.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>